Light On
by All In The Bones
Summary: When Brennan leaves for Maluku, and Booth is shipped off to Afghanistan, a rather different songs plays over their final interaction of Season 5. One-shot.


_AN: This is rather short, I know, but my goal here wasn't to write for length- it was to capture my own interpretation of the infamous ending scene of season 5. It happens to be my first song fic, as well. The song, as you can tell, is David Cook's Light On, which I think perfectly captures both Booth's and Brennan's feelings when they leave their partnership for that seven month gap. Again, the lyrics belong to David Cook, and I hope you enjoy this little story._

Light On

_Never really said too much  
>Afraid it wouldn't be enough<br>Just try to keep my spirits up  
>When there's no point in grieving<em>

She scanned the airport, the sunlight barely touching her skin. She could hear Daisy and Sweets in the background, although whether or not there relationship was going to survive the next few minutes wasn't of importance to her. She was looking for him…

_Doesn't matter anyway  
>Words could never make me stay…<em>

The crowd in the airport was bare, anonymous. No familiar face, no deep brown eyes or goofy smile. No sign of Booth among the roaring of the mass of people, which Brennan would soon be swallowed up by.

_Words will never take my place  
>When you know I'm leaving <em>

She gave one more glance around the airport, when finally, something stood out. In the mass of black and white, a light brown camo uniform could be seen amongst the ever-shifting crowd. Brennan gazed directly at him, and their gaze met through the chaos.

_You know we've been down that road  
>What seems a thousand times before<em>

She instinctively made her ways towards him, and he jogged to meet her in the center. They stood about a foot apart, Booth standing like a soldier, with Brennan watching him. In a gentle voice, he spoke. "Sorry, I couldn't get a pass- I had to sneak off the base to say goodbye."

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
>That roll out underneath my heels<em>

She shuffled her feet slightly, and than glanced up again as he spoke. "Listen, Bones- you be careful in that Indonesian jungle, alright?"

_And you don't know how bad it feels  
>To leave the only one that I have ever believed in<em>

"Booth, you're going into the middle of a war zone," she said in reply, her eyes searching, pleading at him. "Don't be a hero."

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
>When the signal keeps on breaking up<em>

She continued to gaze at him. "Please, just…" she paused slightly, shaking her head slowly. "Just… don't be you."

_When the wires cross in my brain  
>You'll start my heart again<br>When I come along_

He nodded at her, and gently took her hand with his own. He leaned towards her, his eyes intent. "One year from today." He said, taking a breath. "We'll meet on the Mall, by the reflecting pool."

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
>Something I rely on to get home<em>

"-By the coffee cart." She said, a small smile breaking along her lips. "I know, Booth, I know." She took another breath. "One year from today."

_One I can feel at night  
>A naked light, a fire to keep me warm<em>

He nodded at her, and than glanced down at their intertwined hands. She followed his gaze, and than met his eyes one last time as he glanced back up at her.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
>Even in the daylight, shine on<em>

Slowly, he released her hand, and turned, heading back towards the door. Brennan turned as well, heading back to Daisy and Angela.

_And when it's late at night you can look inside…_

As he entered the hallway, Booth paused, and slowly turned back towards Brennan. As he glanced around, he spotted Brennan turning as well, at their gaze met just above the crowd.

_You won't feel so alone…_

The pair stood in that second, the shared look connecting them for one, final time. It could have been an eternity- it could have been less than a millisecond. But finally, they turned away, their paths, once so intertwined with each other, separated in opposite velocities.

_Try to leave the light on…_


End file.
